


Dorcas Night Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my imagines, prompts and oneshots of Dorcas Night requested via my tumblr account
Relationships: Dorcas Night / Original Character(s), Dorcas Night / Reader, Dorcas Night / You, Dorcas Night x Reader, Dorcas Night x You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You had been sitting at the back of Cerberus Books reading one of the books to help with your classes. Hilda had gotten permission to take it out of the Academy of Unseen arts for Zelda.

Dr. Cerberus had been leaving milkshakes and snacks for you as you had studied through the day. You felt so far behind everyone else that it was hard to concentrate. It was even harder to concentrate when a group of Baxter High students flooded into the bookstore. They spotted you at the back and started making comments, about witches and satanists. They pulled faces and made noises to get your attention.  
“Hey, that’s enough.” Dr. Cerberus said as he hurried over with a plate of Hilda’s cookies. “I’m so sorry (Y/N).” He said as he set the cookies down on your table.  
“It’s fine.” You answered quietly. He smiled and cleared his throat.  
“You know Hilda will be starting her shift soon. If it’s not so busy I’m sure she could give you a hand.” He added and threw a hard stare over at the students who were staring and snickering. One of them started to choke and coughed up a cherry. It was a large, fat glossy one, like the cherry sat among the cream on his milkshake. Another dropped out of his mouth and Dorcas emerged through the bookshelves with Agatha close behind.  
“I told you they’re witches!” One yelled.  
“I bet they’ll screw the devil. Freaks!” Another shouted as he tried to thump his friend on the back as he coughed up more and more cherries.  
“I’d tell you to go to hell, but you’d probably just feel at home there.“ Dorcas seethed as she and Agatha passed by them. The boys stopped coughing up cherries and the group hurried out.  
“You didn’t need to do that.” You said quietly and Dorcas shrugged as she sat beside you.  
“So, what are you studying?” She asked, picking out a cookie as she looked at your neat notes.


	2. Prompt

Everyone stood around and watched Dorcas head off into the woods. Her sisters seemed reluctant to leave the group and wanted to stay with the full swing of the activity. 

“Would you mind going after Dorcas?” Prudence had asked you. She said it ever so sweetly. You nodded and followed after Dorcas. No one else had wanted to follow her so you went on your own and followed after the sound of her soft humming which stopped when you stepped on a twig.

“Who's following me!” Dorcas shouted and you stepped out.  
“It’s just me! I wanted to help.” You said cheerfully. She rolled her eyes but didn’t look irritated at your appearance. She could see where you’d scudded your shoe and must have tripped, no doubt on a rock or a root that had twisted out of the ground.  
“I should've guessed that.” Dorcas sighed. She smiled as you hurried up to her and she linked arms with you, humming as she walked.  
You weren’t sure where you needed to go, but you were sure that Dorcas would know. “I’ve never had a festival like the one we had today.”  
“Lots of things have been changing since Sabrina Spellman showed up.” Dorcas said. She didn’t sound thrilled about it.  
“We could start our own secret ritual… Just for us.” You offered and she smiled.  
“I suppose we could. What kind of ritual would it be?” She asked, her tone flirtatious as you frowned and started to think of what kind of ritual you could make up with Dorcas. She smiled and offered suggestions as you waffled on. She didn’t seem to mind your thoughtful ramblings.


	3. Prompt

The Weird sisters had been chatting among themselves for a good hour or so. You’d been reading up on your test for tomorrow when you seemed to catch Dorcas’ attention.

“What about you?” She asked. You looked up over your book to see her sister’s turning in their seats to stare at you. Dorcas was getting up from her own seat and sat at the table that was covered in your books and notes.  
“Me?” You answered uncertainty.  
“Would you rather be loved or feared?” She asked and now you realised that you really had all three witches’ attention.  
“Would I rather be feared or loved? Umm... easy, both. I want people to be afraid of how much they love me.” You said after a few minutes of thought. Dorcas made a noise as if she was impressed with your answer.  
“I like that idea. Better than anything we came up with.” Dorcas said with a quick glance to her sisters. Agatha rolled her eyes and Prudence let out a soft sigh.   
“Ah yes. Of course whatever (Y/N) says is the be all and end all.” Prudence said with a sly smile.  
“Is there anything else? I have to get on top of this.” You muttered. Dorcas moved to the seat next to you and pulled the book from your hands. While her sisters moved and joined you on the table.  
“Well this is backwards for a start.” Prudence said as she took your pen and started to fix a drawing of a symbol in one of your notebooks. Agatha took it upon herself to correct some of the latin notes you’d done while Dorcas started explaining what you’d been stuck on in your book.


End file.
